


Fatherhood

by CrazycatSitter



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter
Summary: Three times Hera told Kanan that he was a father, and the one time he already knew.





	Fatherhood

1.  
“Alright, that is _it!_ I have officially had enough. Chopper, go make yourself useful and run those diagnostics!” Kanan yelled over the sound of Chopper and Zeb fighting, ignoring the Lasat’s cries of “That bucket of bolts started it!” and pointed a finger back out of the ship to the blue grasslands surrounding them. “And Garazeb Orelios, you should know better than to use your Bo-rifle on Chopper. Now take fifteen and cool off!” Grumbling and blatting loudly, Chopper trundled off to the cockpit, electroprod crackling in empty threat. Zeb snarled over his shoulder and stormed down the ladder and out to kick at hillocks and throw things at inquisitive prairie lizards.

“Careful there Kanan, you’re starting to sound like a parent.” Hera teased, clapping slowly from the door to their room, smiling cheekily at her human’s disgruntled expression.

“Well, I’m starting to feel like one, what with those too always getting into fights.” sauntering up, he wrapped his hand around the curve of her hip, thumb slipping under her light shirt to stroke her green skin, arm braced above her head. “Are you sure we can’t get rid of Chopper?”

Mock gasping, Hera playfully slapped at his chest, “Of course not! Don’t be mean.” Grinning, she let him pull her close against him for a kiss. “He’s our firstborn after all!”

The look on his face was worth the swat to her butt that garnered her.

 

2\.   
Sabine was a fierce and determined Mandalorian warrior who was going to do great things in her life he knew, despite her having only been part of the crew for a few months, but watching her snuggle closer to Hera in her sleep made Kanan unable to see her as anything but a frightened-and-trying-to-hide-it fifteen year old. Leaning against the entrance to the common room, he crossed his ankles and enjoyed the softness of Hera’s expression as she stroked Sabine’s frizzy rainbow hair as the girl burrowed deeper into the worn quilted blanket wrapped around them both.

Pressing a kiss to Sabine’s hair, Hera glanced up and smiled a knowing smile at him before whispering just loud enough for him to hear, but not enough to bother the sleeping teenager.

“Congratulations Daddy, its a girl.”

Kanan grinned, pushing off from the door frame to sit on the edge of the bench beside them, “Should I put our baby to bed, or let her sleep here a bit longer?” He laid a hand on Sabine’s head, fingers interlocking with Hera’s, unable to take his eyes off her as her soft affection made her seem even more beautiful. 

“In a little bit, she’s had a trying day and we shouldn’t risk waking her up just yet.”

Sabine nuzzled closer into Hera’s shoulder under their hands, sighing in contentment.

 

3\.   
Hera wrapped her arms around Kanan’s shoulders as she leaned against his back. “You’re really good with him, Love. He’s getting better by the day.” She kissed his temple as they watched Ezra practice with his training staff. Up. Left. Down. Right. Block. Slash. Retreat. Parry. Lunge.

“He’s a good kid.” Kanan agreed, wrapping a callused hand around her wrist, absently stroking it with his thumb, huffing a laugh when Ezra tripped over his own feet. “I’m glad we found him.”

“Me too. Now, go, have some Father-Son time before he hurts himself.” She smacked his chest encouragingly, her breath ghosting along his jaw. Ezra needed his attention more than she did right then. He turned his head and kissed her nose before making to get up.

“Is that what we’re doing? And here I thought it was Jedi training.” He grinned crookedly at her over his shoulder.

She laughed in answer, and retreated back up the ramp into the Ghost, pausing at the ladder to watch as Kanan engaged Ezra in a spar beneath the pale dome of the Lothali sky. 

 

+1.   
There was a little knot of Force Potential swirling around Hera that had been getting brighter by the hour; at first it had merely existed on the edge of his senses, there and gone, but was now a near constant presence niggling at him and Kanan had been wracking his brain over what it could possibly mean. He pondered on the mystery whenever he had spare time between training Ezra, helping Sabine and Zeb, and plotting the latest mission with Hera, which didn’t leave much time for him to unravel Force-mysteries, but he found his thoughts circling back over and over to that little question.

As Hera prepared for her delivery run to Senator Mothma, Kanan settled down in the shadow of the Ghost to meditate. Sinking deep into the Force, Kanan stretched out his senses, mind touching the people around him, instinctively reaching out for his family when he noticed something familiar with one of the rebel women. She had a knot of Force joined to her own presence, dull though it was, that was just like the one accompanying Hera only with a greater sense of being. He remembered overhearing her speaking to one of the pilots about being put on light duty for her health and safety. Reaching out again, Kanan sought Hera’s presence and looked closer, feeling for the extra Force that followed her; as he examined it, the Force moved, reaching back towards him, tentative and curious beneath his barely-there touch, awareness just beginning to come into being.

Oh.

Kanan startled from his meditation, suddenly hyper-aware and breathless with surprise.

He was going to be a father.


End file.
